


Blind Date (Supposed to be)

by nautics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/pseuds/nautics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“your friend set you up on a blind date and I happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so I went along with it but you just got a text from said friend that they're sorry your date stood you up and now I have some explaining to do” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date (Supposed to be)

**Author's Note:**

> jihan is giving me so much feels that when i stumbled upon that AU, jihan crossed my mind almost immediately as soon as the plot came to my mind lol.

 

               It was stupid enough already, the idea of a blind date. It really was a stupid idea. But Jisoo, who had all his friends totally in for the blind date, was forced to come to one. And now, standing outside the café where he was supposed to meet his blind date.

                Walking inside the café, Jisoo shrugged off his coat. Spring has come yet the wind still blew cold breezes in the air. The café was warm and it comforted Jisoo a bit. He looked around, he wasn’t good at this, he thought. Meeting someone for the first time was already bothering him, much more if he was meeting a stranger for a date now that would be embarrassing on his side.

                Jisoo looked through his phone one more time and reread Seokmin’s description of his blind date. His blind date was supposed to be alone, obviously and Seokmin had to point that out, and all Jisoo had to do was look around. His blind date would just call for his attention, since his blind date knew of him already (Jisoo argued it was unfair but Seokmin told him it was for a thrill knowing that Jisoo wasn’t all up to this blind date thing he would probably walk out on a date). Jisoo thought that the knowledge his date has of him probably would involve his choice of clothing today since Seokmin insisted on dressing him up.

                A server came up to Jisoo and asked him concerning about his seat. Jisoo told about meeting someone and was probably already here. The server left him on his own after that so Jisoo scanned the place waiting for someone to make eye contact with him. He started to feel awkward standing alone already and then his eyes met someone. It was from a guy who was sipping on his drink, staring back at him with a smile ghosting on the guy’s lips. This could be my date, Jisoo thought and smiled, either to himself or towards the guy, and made a walk towards the guy’s seat.

                The guy seemed to be expecting him and Jisoo need not ask if he could sit or not. He tapped his fingers on the table not knowing how to start a conversation or anything. The guy still watched him, now in amusement.

                Jisoo coughed, “So um, I’m Jisoo by the way.” He introduced himself.

                The guy, from a much closer look which Jisoo didn’t pay attention off earlier, has a slightly long hair up to his shoulder. It looked good on him, pretty even. “Jeonghan.” The guy, now Jeonghan, grinned. Jisoo caught his breath, this guy before him looks so angelic.

                Is he holding his breath? He doesn’t know.

                “I should order something to drink, uh, do you want something to eat? I can order for you.” Offering Jeonghan something to eat might be a good idea, Jisoo thought. Jeonghan smiled and nodded then pointed out his choice.

                Jisoo came back and sat across Jeonghan feeling totally awkward. This was all new to him and damn it Jisoo wanted so bad to talk. Jeonghan smiled when he caught Jisoo looking at him. Jisoo smiled then looked away embarrassed for getting caught. Honestly, Jisoo could just stare at Jeonghan the whole day without talking. If only it staring wasn’t weird enough.

                “Spring’s coming right? I can’t wait for the cherry blossoms.” Jeonghan mused. Jisoo sighed in relief, at least Jeonghan initiated the talk.

                “Yeah. Everyone liked spring, or not.” Jisoo replied and mentally hit his head. What was that all about? Everyone liked spring or not? What?

                Jeonghan chuckled, Jisoo hitched a breath again, and seriously he was going to die for sure if he kept on interrupting his breathing on any small things Jeonghan does.

                “I personally like autumn though. I like the idea of cherry blossoms falling off the trees but the crunching of leaves under my feet every time I step on them on an autumn season sounds relaxing to me.” Jeonghan said.

                Jisoo, with much thought, found Jeonghan’s idea somewhat misunderstanding. And before he could say anything, his order arrived interrupting him. He quickly sipped on his chocolate drink pushing the plate of dessert towards Jeonghan.

                “Oh sorry.” Jeonghan suddenly blurted. Jisoo looked at him with a questioning look. “I didn’t mean anything menacing on my previous statement. I mean, I’m sorry.” Jeonghan said shoulders sagging.

                Jisoo laughed, blame him for thinking it but he didn’t think that Jeonghan would apologize about it.

                “It’s alright. I can take what you said in a positive way which were you intentions.” Jisoo put down his drink and called for the server asking for an additional dessert, a chocolate one.

                “You seem to like chocolates?” Jeonghan asked, dropping the topic from earlier, Jisoo didn’t mind though.

                Jisoo grinned at him and nodded, “Well who doesn’t like chocolates?”

                “Me.” Jeonghan said in a serious face. Jisoo stared back at him in disbelief but Jeonghan broke into a wide smile. “Just kidding. I like chocolates but not as much as you do, that much I can say.”

                “I can talk you about chocolates so you’ll like them the way I do.” Jisoos teased.

                Jeonghan laughed waving him off. Their conversation started from their and went on smoothy. Jisoo thought that going to this blind date was not that bad at all. Jeonghan was fun to be with, he had his way of talking that can charm people. And Jisoo had to do something with interrupting his breathing. Getting caught and hitching his breath wouldn’t do him any good if he planned on spending time with Jeonghan in a long term basis.

                Long term basis huh? Jisoo could tell that he liked Jeonghan but to the point of turning this into something more than casual friendship, that he wasn’t sure. He didn’t even know if Jeonghan likes him back.

                As Jisoo was listening to Jeonghan’s adventure in this day care he part timed with his phone vibrated in his pocket. Jisoo pulled his phone out and as much as he wanted to ignore the call, he knew Seokmin would nag him about it. Jeonghan seemed to notice so he excused Jisoo.

                Jisoo stood up and walked outside, he kept glancing at Jeonghan’s direction though, from time to time.

                _‘_ Hey _sup Josh! I have something to tell you and please don’t get mad at me.’_ It was Seokmin indeed calling him to his English nickname.

                _‘_ Yes _what is it? I’m kind of in the middle of the date and you interrupted. Things were going smoothly just now and you just happened to—‘_

                ‘ _Wait what date? No_ Jisoo hyung _! There is and was no date today for you! I mean your date stood you up. Informed me that he couldn’t make it for some reasons I don’t know.’_

                Jisoo stood frozen and stared back inside. Jeonghan was staring as well and waved. Jisoo awkwardly nodded and turned on his back.

                _‘It seemed fitting to curse you right now Seokmin you just…’_ Jisoo sighed and decided to just cut off the call. He went back inside and Jeonghan was all smiling at him. How was he going to break it to Jeonghan that this was all a mistake? But if Jisoo wanted to admit, this wasn’t all a mistake at all.

                “Um,” Jisoo shifted on his seat. He didn’t want to show how uncomfortable he was but Jeonghan noticed it anyway. “About this…. This meeting. Our meeting was all a set up.”

                Jeonghan blinked at him, confused and Jisoo had to speak clearly so as not to misunderstood.

                “What I really mean is I was to go in a blind date. I am supposed to meet my date and I thought it was you but I was wrong all along since my friend called me earlier telling me that my date stood me up. I’m so sorry for bothering you.” Jisoo looked down. He didn’t know what Jeonghan would do.

                “I think I owe my apologies too.” Jeonghan spoke and Jisoo looked up to see a guilty looking Jeonghan. His cheeks tinted in pink it looked adorable.

                “I mean, I pretended to be your date? And I just went along. You don’t have to feel sorry about it.” Jeonghan said as he reached over to Jisoo’s hand placing his on top of the latter. “I’m even glad you mistook me as your date and that you came up to me even though I was surprised at first.”

                Jisoo sighed in relief. He turned his hand over to hold Jeonghan’s and smiled. “Well I can also say that this blind date was not bad at all. Really.”

                Jisoo gave Seokmin his piece of mind when he went home that night. But he didn’t really get mad at Seokmin since his failed blind date ended up better anyway. Seokmin finally met Jeonghan and the former found Jeonghan to his liking.


End file.
